Rozen Maiden: Maximum Ride style
by embermoonlight
Summary: What if the flock found a girl who was like them? Why does Iggy like her? Why does Fang look like her? Whats the Alice game and how does it affect them? PLz review anything is ok only my 2nd stoy : DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Alice

plz 2nd story so please help me and give suggestions ;) ok Max say it

Max: does not own Maximum Ride or Rozen Maiden in any way shape or form

Dialogue

Talking

_thinking_

? POV

_OK I understand Rozen I will have all of the six ready for the flock._I thought to Rozen.

_Good, now I will make the last one and the flock will find you soon explain all except that you know where I am. Also the next town you go to go to the furniture store and tell them that I sent you and you can take whatever you need but make sure to take the waist bag that can fit everything and anything in it so you can carry around all the parts and anything else also it will have the dolls cases in the bag as well. You are like them and you will fit in with them well. _ Rozen replied. It was true I am a Avian - human hybrid that lives in the school aN now is the apprentice to Rozen the doll maker I have the dolls that the flock will receive.

BOOM! yep that was them.

"Hey who are you?" a girl asked me I think she is the leader Max that Rozen told me about.

"My name is Alice and I am a avian - hybrid like you can I join your flock if that's ok?" I asked very scared that they might not accept me.

"Yea I think that's ok. Most of the other wont trust you for a while so don't be surprised. Let's get you out of here can you fly? I'm Max by the way." Max said.

"No, I can't sorry." I said biting my lip shivering in my cold small damp cell that didn't give me a lot of room to move much less my sliver - white - wings at all.

"No that all right let's move." Max said as she helped me up and put her arm around my neck and we got out side in about 20 minutes where I saw about five other people that had wings I got scared and hid behind Max.

"Hey Max who's her?" a small blond girl asked, while the tall strawberry - blond boy and a boy who looked to be family talked excitedly with. The other male who was in all black was in the corner looking at me in suspicion next to who looked like African - American girl going on and on about something.

"She's our new member Alice who has wings like us Iggy can you carry her since she can fly?" Max answered.

"Sure Max." the tall who looked blind from the color of his eyes who was Iggy.

"Ummmm hi." I said nervously looking at the ground.

"Can we trust her Max." the boy dressed in black asked, scanning head to toe.

"Fang if I can you can or at least give her the benefit of the doubt." Max said to Fang as we all(really the flock and me in Iggy's arms).

All Fang did was roll his eyes. I sighed this was not going to go well.

OK click the little green button plz ;) I'll accept any kind of review


	2. Chapter 2 Flying Lessons

Hiiii! I'm sorry if I've been mean but I have a request can someone be a beta - reader and help me with this story? Now with that out of the way let's begin the second chapter of the story!

Fang: ok, ok, yeash embermoonlight does not own Maximum Ride or Rozen Maiden in any way at all.

Dialogue

Talking

_thinking_

Max POV

"Ok Alice start explaining." I said seriously to her that night after we got to a cave in Utah while we were eating some kind of meat on a stick.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Alice asked.

"How did you get into the School?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I was born some place and put up for adoption and landed in the School." Alice answered.

"Do you have any special powers?" I asked while thinking, _Angel can you get anything for her?_

"Well I can fight really well, make bombs form nothing, I can build and create stuff really among other things that I dint know about." Alice explained, and I groaned great another pyro I already saw the gleam in Gazzy's eyes going to have to talk to him about not getting Alice involved in their pranks.

_No I can't get anything from her at all._ Angel answered.

"Did you have any experiments done to your head?" I asked quickly.

"Yea I did do remember something about it to keep mind readers out." Alice said quietly.

"Can I ask you something Max?" Alice asked me.

"What is it Alice?" I said to her feeling suspicious.

"It's two things one I want to learn how to fly and two I need to go into the nearest furniture store and art store." Alice answered.

"Umm why the stores Alice if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Oh no it's ok it's just I was told form a friend before I was isolated if I got out I should go there to get something that could help me stay alive." Alice explained.

"Sure then now everyone let's get some sleep." I told the flock as we did the hand stack before Fang went on first watch.

_The Next Day... _

Alice POV

"WAKE - UP!" I heard someone shout as I jumped up startled.

"Wha?" I asked sleepily as I stretched.

"Hi Alice can you help Iggy cook while I get everyone else ready to go?" Max asked me.

"Sure Max." I said as I went over to Iggy.

"Hi Iggy do you need help?" I asked nicely.

"No just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't cook." Iggy said rudely.

"I didn't say that but being blind is ok with me it gives you excellent ways to get info without other people knowing about it." I told him as I sat down beside him.

"You think so?" Iggy asked me a little hopeful.

"Of course I do and you can keep others safe cuz you can hear real good, and I can help you with your bombs if you want me to." I said as I patted him on the back a little.

"That's great! " Iggy said as everyone else sat down and Iggy gave everyone their food.

"OK after we all get done eating I'm going to teach you how to fly and hide your wings and then we will go into town ok?" Max told me as we were eating some eggs and drinking some pop.

"Ok Max that's fine with me." I said, as I finished eating, and got up to follow Max who was also finished eating as well and we went to the edge of the cave.

"First open your wings up." Max ordered me as I complied and opened my silver color wings out that had about a 14 and a half foot wingspan .

"Now hold still." Max told me as she grunted as she picked me up by my armpits and flew up about a thousand feet.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as she dropped me.

"Teaching you how to fly!" Max shouted as I fell. Then suddenly I felt my wings snap out and started to flap quickly and I was flying!

"Yes, thank you Max I thought I was going to die!" I said to Max as I soared upwards to meet her.

"Well you weren't see a natural instinct of birds to do when they fall." Max told me as we went down to the cave.

"Max?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"What Alice?" Max said.

"Race ya!" I told her as I put on speed and flew past her and into the care quickly.

"Wha? Hey that's no fair." Max said to me panting slightly when she got to the cave where everyone was.

"If life was fair we would all be millionaires." I told her also breathing hard.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked Max.

"I beat Max in a race." I told him.

"Wow Max a girl who can barely fly beat you." Gazzy said to Max as she was telling me how to fold up my wing so no one could them.

"Shut up, let's get going to town." Max said to Gazzy who was now talking to Iggy.

_Now we are off to the place where I do my masters whishes._ I thought to myself happily as the flock and I flew to town.

Now plz review anything is ok just click the little green button at the bottom of the screen- embermoonlight.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dolls

Yo, ok third chap. wanted it out sooner but had to get the chap. 6 -7 of my other story out so one with the story!... Max! That's your cue!

Max: Jezz, embermoonlight doesn't own Maximum Ride or Rozen Maiden she's very sad about it ok so review to cheer her up?

Dialogue

Talking

_thinking_

Alice POV

It didn't take us long but after we landed and hid our wing's in one of the town's parks, Max paired us up in pairs.

"Ok Nudge your with Angel Fang's with me and Gazzy and Iggy your with Alice. We will all meet at the Mc. Donald's in about four hours." Max said to all of us after she handed use all about $400 she had gotten from, what I've been told her credit card.

"Your only putting us in pairs so you can kiss your boyfriend, but don't forget use protection." Iggy said laughing as Fang remained calm and Max turned red.

"Not another word or you bomb supplies will be gone for a month." Max said in a threaten way as I hid a smile.

"Whatever you say Max, whatever you say." Iggy said as he followed Gazzy and I toward the furniture store.

"Do you do that a lot, to Max and Fang?" I asked Iggy when we were far enough away.

"Yea but it is funny right? Anyway where can we get bomb materials?" Iggy replied.

"Wal-Mart, get flour, sugar, cocoa, and margin." I told him, smiling.

"Why do we need cooking ingredients?" Iggy asked me looking and sounding very confused.

"I heard in Europe a truck caused a inferno in a tunnel with only carrying a lot of margin and flour. Oh look were here." I explained as we walked into the furniture store.

"Whoa." Iggy breathed amazed and then stared towards Gazzy and then from the look of both of them they were in deep conversation.

"Um can I talk to the manger." I asked the cashier, as I left Gazzy and Iggy standing at the door to the store.

"Why?" the cashier asked me suspiciously.

"Rozen sent me." I whispered to him.

"Oh! I see well can you just wait on minute and I'll get him?" he asked me very surprised and seeing that I nodded he left in a rush.

"Hello Miss, I have been waiting for you come with me." the manger told me while bowing a little and then gesturing for me to follow him, he was tall with brown hair now receding and soft green eyes, he looked to be in his mid. forties.

"Please don't bow you remind me to much of Laplace." I said as I followed him into the backroom.

"Ohhhh sorry I'm not like him he is way too confusing for me, now what you need is in this room." the manger said apologizing to me as he opened the door.

"It's ok now that is over with." I said as I picked up the small black bag and put it on around my waist and looked in it. There was the six cases with the dolls bodies key and Rosa Mystica also in the box. I also picked up a grey backpack that had every kind of fabric and color, and all kinds of sewing needles. I also picked up a mirror and put it in the black bag a and got a messenger bag that had nothing in it, but I saw a black t and a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes, socks and underwear in it and smiled a bit when I saw there was a note it read, _Didn't want you to freeze, good luck_. I picked up a few more things and then said bye to the manger and met up with Iggy and Gazzy and didn't think they ever knew I was gone.

"Hi guy's ready to go to the art shop?" I asked both of them and scarring them in the process.

"Yes Alice, hey where did you get the bags?" Gazzy asked smiling at me.

"From the person I was told to meet when I got out, remember I told everyone yesterday." I told Gazzy as we left the store and got directions to the art store where I got some sketch pads and a box of pencils and a thing of colored pencils, I paid using Max's money and saved the rest for later, I found the stores restroom and changed into the cloths Rozen got me and threw the ones I had wore into the trash can.

"Now are you ready to eat? Also I got the clothes for the person I met to." I told the two with me as we left and made our way to Mc. Donald's.

"Yes I'm starved!" the both of them shouted, drawing some stairs towards us.

"Come on then let's go, last one to get their is a rotten egg." I said as I ran.

"Why you-!" they both said together as they chased me.

Sorry if the chap. wasn't very good I was short on time today. Any way review, :-)


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry!

AN

Sorry about this but I'm not going to be updating for a while, I just can't come up with anything good enough that will write another chapter. Also I don't know if anybody is even reading this to begin with so I don't know if anyone even wants me to continue to write this story. I'll update soon but I'm not sure when.

see ya around sometime, I think

-embermoonlight


	5. Chapter 5 Mc Donald's

ok thank a lot for the reviews so on with the chapter!

Gazzy: Can I say the disclaimer?

Me: sure

Gazzy: Yay! Ok ember moonlight does not own Maximum ride or Rozen Maidens at all_. (She's not happy about it let me tell you mutter)_

Me: What did you say?

Gazzy: yep! Nothing, on with the story!

Dialogue

Talking

_thinking_

Alice POV

"Beat you!" I shouted out of breath as we caught up with the others outside of the Mc. Donald's.

"How did you run so fast with all your bags?" Gazzy asked me when he and Iggy came up to us after I had caught my breath.

"Food." I told him quite honestly, as the flock and I walked into the Mc. Donald's and started ordering our food each of us taking our turns.

"What would you like?" the cashier asked trying not to looked shocked at the amount of food we had all ordered.

"Four five piece number 12's large with a coke and ketchup." I told her, then stood aside as Max went to pay for the food.

"So what did you get?" Max asked me as the flock and I waited for the food to come out.

"Some books, cloths and a bag to put my stuff in." I told her as I picked up a tray and waited for Max and everyone else.

" Might have to make a second trip." Iggy noted as we had twelve trays and only six people.

"No I don't think we will." I said and then concentrated for a moment and then the six other trays floated in the air behind me as I got to a table that looked big enough for us. After a few moments of silence the flock came over and sat down and put the food from the other tray that were still floating on their trays and put the empty ones under their other tray.

"Whoa what did you just do I mean that was so cool! You are like physic like that one guy we saw on-." Nudge said before Max covered her mouth and I mouthed thank you to her and she nodded.

"Could you do that before Alice?" Max asked me, as I was shoveling food in like I had been starved for days, and I had been.

"No I couldn't I don't know I could till now I just wanted to help you with the trays." I said after I took a sip of coke.

"I see, but if you have any other powers that you find out tell me ok this could help the flock." Max said as I finished eating my food.

"Ok I will, can I dump my tray now?" I asked after I had burped real loud.

"Yes, but manners please." Max told me as Iggy and Gazzy both laughed at what I had done.

"K." I said and I stood up and went over to dump my tray. _Got to go, hope they don't know I'm gone. _I thought as I walked to the bathroom.

"Ok let's get in position to capture the flock." someone said after I had finished in the restroom and was about to open the door.

_Better get ready._ I thought as I waited for whoever was by the door to open my bag to make sure what I needed was at the top of the bag and my hand resting on it before I went out and walked back to our table, and I saw everyone was finished and only waiting for me to get back.

"Max? When I went to the restroom I heard some people talking about getting ready to capture us." I whispered to Max and her face hardened and got ready to leave when we heard someone behind us shout now.

"Now are you going to come quietly and I won't hurt her." a man in a suit said holding Nudge said.

"No, I don't think we will at all. It's time to dance. Listen when I say so cover your ears and get on the floor fast?" I said as I pulled out my weapon, a violin.

"What's a little violin going to do? Are you going to play for us?" he sneered.

"Yes I am but it won't be nice. Now!" I told the flock and they all covered their ears and got on the ground I saw Nudge cover her ears as well, and then I whispered _"A Silent Requiem"(1)_. The effect was immediate and disastrous. Gale force winds destroyed tables and chairs all of the men in suits fell to the ground covering their ears form the horrible sound and the man holding Nudge let her go.

"Let's go while there down." Max said after I put my violin away and the flock got up after a few minutes, nodded and ran out of the fast food place and took off after we got in the trees.

"Alice, you've got some explaining to do." Max said firmly after we all got back to the cave.

"Yes I do I'll start from the beginning."I said as I began my tale.

Yay! The chapter is done.

1. that was Canaria's violin from Rozen Maiden every time she uses it in battle she says a name of a tune like, A Silent Requiem or Crescendo or Endless Cannon among others.

Now to see the next chapter where Alice explains everything I want at least 2-3 reviews for this chapter. - embermoonlight


	6. Chapter 6 The Alice Game

Aww... no reviews. I'm sad... Anyway on with the story, Angel say the disclaimer!

Angel: Ok ember moonlight does not own Maximum ride or Rozen Maidens at all_. _

Dialogue

Talking

_thinking_

Alice POV

"Ok in the 1600's there was a man named Rozen who was a doll maker at that time and also some believed to practice alchemy-

"What's alchemy?" Gazzy interrupted me as I was talking.

"Alchemy is turning lead into gold, coal into diamonds, and living forever immortal." I explained to Gazzy feeling everyone's gazes on me, we had all just sat down and after Iggy and Gazzy got a fire going I had started talking.

"Oh ok, sorry for interrupting." Gazzy said seeing that he had interrupted me from telling me story.

"It's ok, as I was saying Rozen practiced alchemy and it was rumored that he found immorality through it. For it he was thrown in prison but with alchemy he had made Rosa Mystica. The reason he made it was he wanted to make the perfect girl. More beautiful and the most pure girl in the world that would outshine any other girl. He made a doll any put some Rosa Mystica in her but was not satisfied , so he made one after another until he had seven but none could be called Alice." I explained to everyone.

"Wait your name is Alice, are you a doll?" Max asked me with her eyebrows raised slightly questionably.

"No I'm not her that was a odd twist of fate. Anyway, after Rozen had completed the seventh doll he left them to fight amongst themselves until only one remains and that doll will become Alice and become Rozen's daughter. Yet for the doll's to fight they need human masters or mistress to be their medium so that they can fight." I explained to everyone further.

"Wait how does this fit into what's in your bag?" Max asked me confused, after a minute of silence.

"It's because they hold the necessary equipment needed to build the dolls and give them to their masters or mistresses to fight in the Alice game. May I begin to work on the first doll?" I asked Max who nodded in response, and with that I opened the small black bag at my waist and took out the required tools and the doll case, and box of parts marked _Suigintou_.

"Nudge?" I asked after a bit of silence.

"Yes, Alice what do you want? OMG that's so cool you should be a professional I mean you're really good-"Nudge said excitably before I stopped working and put a hand over her mouth.

"I was wondering if you could help me, like handing me things that I need and we can ask some question?" I asked her quietly so no one heard me except Nudge.

"Sure. What's your fav. color?" Nudge asked me after a few minutes.

"Black, I hate pink. Belch. Can you hand me the right arm?" I responded.

"Why do you hate pink? Oh here you go." Nudge questioned as she handed me the part I had asked for.

"Well, pink is a joyful color, and black on the other hand is a sober, or sad color. You don't see many people dressed in black acting happy. Can you hand me the other arm, and head? Also what's everyone else's powers?" I explained after I had put the right arm on the torso.

"Ok here's the arm and ... here it is! Here you go anyway Max the leader can fly real fast and breath underwater. Fang can sort of go invisible when he doesn't move and can breathe under water like Max, Iggy can make bomb's out of just about anything and can feel colors and see in white, and is our cook since Max burns anything she cooks. I can hack computers and whatever I touch I can see who's been there before and I can attract metal to me. Gazzy or the Gasman makes bombs with Iggy and his name explains his power. Angel is the sister of Gazzy by blood she can read minds, control them, breath underwater and take speak to fish and control them as well." Nudge told me and to my surprise all in one breath.

"Whoa Nudge you can sure talk a lot least you're not like Laplace. Can you hand me two legs and both feet and hands?" I asked Nudge after a moment of silence everyone one else had gone to bed except for Fang who had first watch.

"Who's Laplace?" Nudge asked me as she gave me the parts I had asked for.

"He a white rabbit wearing a black coat and a black top hat, and he speak in nothing but riddles." I explained as I put on the remaining parts and put her in her case and put everything away.

"Oh I see well goodnight." Nudge said yawning before going to sleep.

"Yea, 'night." I said before closing my eyes and drifting off.

Yay! Sixth chapter done! I'm open to suggestions one which of the flock will get which doll. I want at least 2 reviews before I'll write another chapter.-embermoonlight


	7. AN Writers Block

Hi! It's me ember moonlight I'm not going to be updating this story for a while 'cuz I have writers block and I cant come up with anything to write that will be good enough to post. I'm welcome to any ideas but I'm going to try writing another story in hope that I can get out of this writers block. So ttyl for now.

-embermoonlight


	8. Chapter 8 Family

Yay! A review, also after about a week or so of no new ideas I have one so here it is. Angel read the disclaimer!

Angel: Ok embermoonlight does not own Maximum ride or Rozen Maidens at all_. _

Dialogue

Talking

_thinking_

_One week later..._

Max POV

The flock and I were now somewhere in Maine I won't tell you where. After Alice told us about her project that she was working on with this Rozen person we all fell into a routine of sorts. Every morning we would wake up fly all day to the next place on our little road trip that the kids had asked for after we had defeated Intex which was before Alice had joined our group. After we had stopped for the day her and Nudge would work on building one of the dolls. It was shocking that Nudge would actually stop talking we all were a little worried a little, but after a while we got used to it. They now had completed the dolls bodies and they were now making them some clothes to wear, and then after that they would insert the Rosa Mystica and then masters would be found and the Alice game would begin. I really didn't believe in any of this but oh well I didn't want to crush her dreams after she and Nudge had worked so hard on it. Alice was also working on controlling her powers and she could fly for a few hours going about 250mph and could make us all float 20ft in the air for only about an hour. To my own surprise she fit in with Gazzy and Iggy with their pranks and bomb making. It only got worse when she discovered another power - she could control fire, now she really fit in with the two pyro's. I shook my head out of my thoughts I was in and walked over to where Alice was talking to Gazzy and Iggy as they taught her how to pick locks and pickpocket.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her as I shot Gazzy a look that said "Alone" and with that Gazzy nodded and pulled Iggy away to go somewhere to most likely make some bombs or come up with some pranks.

Alice POV 

"Sure what's up Max?" I asked her as I gestured for her to sit down next to me.

"What you told us a week ago about this Rozen guy how do you know that I mean you were in the school how could you find out about that?" Max asked me after she had sat down next to me.

"Well you see it sounds kind of crazy." I told her nervously after a moment of silence.

"You can tell me." Max answered me firmly.

"Um you see he's like a voice in my head I've had in my mind since I was 10 about three years ago. At first I thought I was going crazy but I got used to it after a while and then started to plan my escape but I was caught every time that's why I was alone when you found me." I told her, I knew that she could handle it 'cuz she had a voice in her head too.

"I see that makes sense, also you told us that Rozen had already created the Rozen Maidens so why are you creating them again?" Max asked me looking relived she most likely thought I was an agent for the school.

"Well apparently Rozen's apprentice betrayed him and destroyed the dolls with his own creation and with the help of LaPlace that was then destroyed by Rozen." I said and I shivered when I mentioned that rabbit's name.

Max POV

"Who's LaPlace?" I asked her confused.

"LaPlace is a white rabbit in a black coat and black top hat and speaks in riddles like "A dream is to reality as reality is to a dream." Alice told me, and I think just by the sound of the guy I don't like him.

"Max? When I was at the school once when I was trying to escape I found some papers that don't make much sense." Alice said after a moment of silence.

"What did they say Alice?" I asked her worriedly she looked real nervous.

"That I have an older brother that was at the school." Alice told me calmly.

Yay! Another Chapter! So who's her brother?  
An OC?

Fang?

Iggy? 

Stay tuned for the next episode. Review to find out! - Embermoonlight


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Sorry!

Hey I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I have not hade any really good ideas so I'm going to put this story on hold for a while again. I'm sorry but I've been really busy with staring high school and all. Please e-mail me with some ideas soon ok? - embermoonlight.


	10. Chapter 10 Rewrite

Hey it's me again due to some thinking and a rereading of this story and a review I have decided to rewrite this story again. It would be great if you could review and tell me if you spot anything wrong or you have any ideas because I am at a stand still with this story. That's all for now. - embermoonlight


End file.
